Teh MLG Jugde vs The MLG Player
Dogecription 2MLG4ME Transcript Hyper Anon:MLG. There are a lot of characters who are MLG. Doge:This fight is 2MLG4Me. Anyway Teh MLG Jugde, The MLG version of the Judge from OFF. Spongebob:And the MLG player, the MLG guy who's a player. Doge:I'm Doge and they're Hyper Anon and Spongebob Hyper Anon:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would a TW. Teh MLG Jugde The MLG Player Hyper Anon:The MLG player's backstory is unknown. We don't even know what he is. But there is a player, who is so dank he is above every COD player. Doge:This is 2DANK4ME. ''' Spongebob:The MLG player served as a superior COD player to everyone. He found several supernatural characters of MLG. '''Doge:This dude is strong enough to trade blows with Shrek. And this guy is just some dude in armor. Hyper Anon:We don't know if he is a human. We don't even know what he is. This dude also has insane speed. He can dodge bullets, and blocked a blow from Sanic. There's no way in fucking hell, he's a human. Doge:One day, the MLG player was in a room, and it was filled with people with machine guns. And they started fired at him like him hell. So he just pulled out a knife and sliced every bullet around him. Literally no bullet even hit him. Oh did I mention, he was doing it at 3 seconds. Spongebob:Time for a calc, A machine gun can fire 10 bullets per second. And each side of the room had approximately 20 people. Since rooms apparently have 4 sides. That means that there were 60 people firing at him. 60 times 10=600. 600 bullets where being fired at him in a second. Multiple that by 3 and he had 1800 bullets being fired at him in 3 seconds. Also a bullet travels at 2500 feet per second or 1700 Miles per hour. 1700 times 60=102000 Miles Per hour. The speed of sound is 767. 102000/767=132. That means he has Mach 132 reactions. Doge:Damn. Yep he's no human. Also he survived hits from MLG Shrek. MLG Shrek is like frickin Superman and could kick Superman's ass if he wanted to. ''' Hyper Anon:He is very cunning and can use his skills as an advantage. After smoking weed, he is somehow given the ability to regenerate. His regeneration is superior to Deadpool's regen. He is like Lobo. He can't really die. He survived getting thrown into the sun and the moon by Shrek. '''Doge:He also has a lot weapons due to lel being MLG. He has pistols,relovers,shotguns,assault rifles,,machine guns, submachine guns,grenade launchers, and freaking bazookas. Spongebob:He has multiple explossives such as grenades, and when he runs out of ammo, he uses a knife to fight. His guns can hurt Sanic, Shrek, and Doge. His body is covered in armor, which is practically hard to break. Doge:It is also the reason, why the guy never gets a damn face reveal! ''' Hyper Anon:His signature weapon, is his weed. Which is his favorite type of drug as it is legal and easy to acess, so he wouldn't have to travel to another country just to get an illegal drug or have it sent. Weed gives him powahs. It makes his stronk. '''Doge:It makes him hallucinate and somehow summon his hallucinations and use them as projectiles. Damn I should start smoking more often. Spongebob:His last resorts are Doritos that somehow explode, creating the explosion of a NUKE! And Moutain Dew that blasts an energy beam. Doge:He also has a Helicopter capable of traveling at the speed of Sanic. And Sanic is 12 tiems moar faster then lite. I could use that to go to my illegal trip to the drug store. Hyper Anon:The Helicopter can release planet busting bombs. Doge:He has a frickin gun that shots sunlight. When it hits you, your fucked. Because it will make you burst into light! The only person, who avoid it was Sanic, who has Revalistic+ reactions. ''' Spongebob:He has a Nuke that can blow up Solar Systems to Galaxy busting. '''Doge:And I thought Nukes where suiciding enough.... Hyper Anon:But his last resort is.... Doge:The Fucking Ultimate Meme Gun! Spongebob:The Ultimate Meme Gun is so powerful. It can destroy Multiple Universes, giving it Multi-Universal DC. This is because the Ultimate Meme Gun is 2Dank4U. And it's Dankness and Weirdness alone, can destroy Universes. It erases the opponent from existance. Doge:Hell it can even beat the freaking Illuminati and Sanikid! And Sanikid is kinda like The MLG kid version of Spawn. Hyper Anon:But The MLG player isn't perfect. While Immortal, his immortality has been removed by powerful character, who can punch him so hard it knocks his immortality out and atomizes him. Doge:His armor has been penetrated by Shrek. Wait, that sounds wrong. Spongebob:He is sort of insane due to weed. Also if he smokes to much weed, it will kill him. Doge:But can't he regenerate? Hyper Anon:The Weed is to powerful, and will casually kill him faster than he can regenerate. The weed puts numerous strains over his body. Doge:He may seem like a drug addict, which he is, he is actually impressive since he fought The Ogre Lord which is like MLG's God. Battle Results Category:Fanon Warfares Category:'OC VS OC' themed Fanon Warfares Category:FingermanAwesomeness Category:Hyper Anon Category:Collab Warfares Category:CharaFlames05